Why Jack hates Pete
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Part1 of the Drunken Escapades series.


Disclaimer: Idea is mine, characters are not but secretly Daniel is (don't tell anyone mind!).  
  
Spoilers: None really, set after season eight me thinks-reference to Pete that S.O.B!!!  
  
Caution: Possible humour-not for the boring and stuffy people.  
  
A/N: Just a little something while I was bored, am still bored but it relieved the boredom a bit. Must find something to do...read more fics! Yay! Not bored now. Review dammit! On penalty of ...I'll think of something...just you see...  
  
Why Jack hates Pete.  
  
Why is it that there is only ever one free toy per cereal box when most people who buy that type of cereal have more than one child but never seem to finish the cereal to buy another box? This is one of the many things that bewilders the scientific world and the house of a certain Air Force Colonel.  
  
"Ohhh free toy! Free TOY!" Daniel cried as he grabbed the box of cereal from its place on the table.  
  
The young archaeologist peered into the already open box to find there was no toy; this caused said archae...man's lip to start quivering and tears to well up in his eyes.  
  
"Some one took the toy!" He wailed. "MY TOY!"  
  
"Daniel, calm down." Jack said removing the now squashed box of cereal from him. "We'll get you another toy."  
  
"I don't wan' another toy, I wan' tha' toy!"  
  
"Okay, no more beer for you my friend." Jack said slowly pushing Daniel down onto the couch and putting a blanket over him.  
  
Jack turned around to see Sam taking another swig of her beer while playing with free toy from the cereal box.  
  
"Ha, I got the toy bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreoooooooowwwwwwwwwwww." She cried moving the toy car across the table.  
  
Daniel heard this and shot up on the couch.  
  
"You stole my toy!" He accused.  
  
"I did not, finders keepers, losers weepers!" She poked her tongue out and went back to pushing the car along the floor.  
  
"Oh give me strength!" Jack muttered before pushing Daniel back down on the couch, grabbing the toy off Sam and binning it.  
  
"That's mine!"  
  
"No, it came with my cereal so its mine, actually its rubbish now so end of story."  
  
"I hate you Jack O'Neill!" She cried before stomping off up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going now?" He yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" She yelled back.  
  
"Get your arse down here and help me clean up then!"  
  
Sam walked back into the room sulking and flumped into the armchair.  
  
"You're just like my dad you are." She crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Really? Well in that case you are banned from drinking at my house, that goes for you too Danny Boy!" He growled before sitting in the other armchair.  
  
"Jack, you need a drink." Sam and Daniel said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, T-grab me a beer will you?" He yelled to the kitchen where Teal'c was trying to Kelnoreem with not much success seeing as he has no lava anymore, maybe its an excuse to get away...  
  
"I will not O'Neill," Came the reply. "Major Carter and Doctor Jackson have consumed it all."  
  
"Damn you people!"  
  
"Why is it that there is only one toy and four of us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh now Danny, don't get too deep and meaningful on me!" Jack said sardonically (A/N I find this word hysterical, I don't know why-maybe it has something to do with a psychological trauma experienced when drunk when in the vicinity of a tin of sardines? Or not).  
  
"But the company making them should realise by now that every time we have this conversation we are right."  
  
"Okay, but a) this is the first time we've had this conversation, b) that sentence didn't really make sense and c) the cereal makers/free toy makers can't read minds so have no idea we are having this conversation. Why are we having this conversation?" Jack shook his head. "I'm not even drunk for Pete's sake!"  
  
"Pete?" Sam looked at Jack. "Pete's here? That S.O.B is here? Lemme at him!"  
  
Now Jack remembered why he was having this conversation; Sam and Pete broke up, Daniel suggested a piss up, Jack supplied the house and beer and for some strange reason a box of half eaten cereal with the free toy still inside.  
  
Damn, it was all Pete's fault-he knew he hated that guy for a reason, not just for dating his girl!  
  
The Endxxx  
  
On penalty of having all your Thunderbirds (you can't say you never liked those weird puppet things) memorabilia destroyed-actually I'll steal it and keep it mwahaha-you will review!!! 


End file.
